


Perspective

by eiramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Everything in Pytheas is going down. With Talos I not responding and the Earth ignoring their call, some of the crew members have decided to take action, and everyone knows that misery loves company...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Prey fanfiction uploaded :D Comments are welcome!  
> Set during the mooncrash incidents, just imagine a few more people running around the facility. Claire haven't killed anyone yet and doesn't plan on doing so..

"Whitten - uh, Claire? That's... unexpected." 

Riley Yu observed as the custodian knocked on her office door.

"Director Yu, I don't believe there is a need to pretend ya don't know why I'm here."

The scientist folded her arms and pursed her lips. She did not like the tone of the spy's voice.

"Oh really?"

She asked, an eyebrow raised and fully sarcastic.

"I read the email you sent Bhatia. Tough guy, big guns. But I doubt he got the chance to read it because I deleted the file before it could reach his transcribe."

The director sat down and sighed. 

"You're just another KASMA spy scum. We know how to handle your kind. We've had others before you."

Claire moved to face Riley on the other side of the desk.

"Maybe, but you ain't never had one like _me._ "

Another sigh. 

"What do you want? Where is Bhatia?"

The custodian smirked, Riley hated it. 

"He's good, he's in his pod. Prolly trying to find a way out since I hacked the door. But that's just because I needed some time to speak to ya."

"Oh?"

The scientist snapped.

"Listen..." Claire started. Her voice had slightly changed. She sounded more hesitant now but Riley couldn't decide if she was being sincere or just acting like she had been these past months.

"I've always wanted to work for TranStar, and not as a bladdy custodian. I got diplomas and all that you see? I could have had a promising career but they refused my application because of a medical condition. KASMA, on the other hand, did not seem to give a damn about that medical bullshit. That's how they recruit most of their spies actually. Rejected scientists from yer company make perfect candidates, some hungry for revenge, some just curious to see what they've missed. At the end, we just want the same things, you and me."

"Let me guess." The director hissed. "They never had an _employee_ like you before?"

Claire smiled and put both hands on the desk, testing the ground. 

Dr Yu did not say or try to do anything against her.

"The first years were roff but I eventually made a name for meself, even though they still paid me like shit. And that's when they offered me to work on the Moon base. They usually prefer to infiltrate Earthside facilities, but sometimes they like to launch us into space. Pytheas and the rest of the Moon station, most of the time. I don't recall they risked any agent into Talos I. 'heard the Yu siblings have a keen nose for suspicious bullshit. Well... turned out that's kind of a family trait, ain't it?"

Claire saw her superior's eyes shine briefly as she mentioned her name. 

"Being a custodian was way more interesting than I thought it'd be though. I memorised the entire station's map, with air and maintenance tunnels, guns storages, recyclers and all that. I didn't have to do much, really. Hack terminals and read emails from Talos I and Earth. Send a report at the end of each week. And of course, clean shity toilets."

Riley frowned. Claire Whitten was already Pytheas custodian before Alex named her director of the facility. For a short moment, she wondered how many of TranStar's secrets made their way into enemy hands.

"How many of my emails have you read!?"

"All of them. That is - was _-_ my job."

Riley looked suddenly alarmed.

"What do you mean _all of them._ "

Claire shrugged. 

"Enough to know who you were banging. Very interesting choices."

Riley stood up in one fast move, pushing the chair behind her.

"Why? Because I was 'banging' _women_?"

The custodian smiled and leant closer to her.

"Nah, because ya always picked shy, vulnerable and very, _very_ submissive women."

Claire smirked and this time, Riley could not deny she did not disliked it. She had seen this smile before and knew its exact meaning.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Well..." The director said, waving her hand in an elegant gesture though her voice sounded fake. "I'm all ears."

The spy moved around the desk to get closer to her superior and lowered her voice as if other people could hear her.

"A way home that won't have ya ded."

Riley Yu put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's convenient isn't it? The whole place is going down because of you and you have the nerves to assume I need your help? Pathetic."

Claire rolled her eyes and moved even closer to Riley.

"First, I'm not the one whose experiments brought these monsters up here. And secondly I can fly my ass outta here whenever I want. I just have to fulfil my contract first. You, on the other hand, are in for a whole lotta troubles."

The spy sighed and looked away from her boss for a second.

"But the thing is _Riley_ , I don't really see myself doing what they want me to do. I ain't no murder, I'm just a simple hacker wishing for a better pay."

One word and the scientist seemed to tighten.

"Murder? Who?"

Claire pursed her lips. She then laid a finger on Riley's chest and pushed her until she sat back down on her chair.

"Yours, for a start."

As expected, the director didn't flinch. She crossed her legs and sat back, raising her hands as if she surrendered.

"And why don't you just kill me now and escape?"

The answer came after a short pause. Claire smiled.

"Because I told ya I'm no murderer. Plus... I kinda like you."

The director's mouth curved into a low giggle that quickly escalated into a loud and wry laugh.

"Oh you don't expect me to believe _that_ , do you? I deserve better lies than that, Claire."

"You can believe whatcha want. I just wanted you to know. Remember the operator up there, the one you're supposed to upload yer consciousness in? Well, I been tasked to plant a destruction key inside, so that when you're all comfy strapped in yer seat, this bad boy is gonna turn you into mush."

Riley raised an eyebrow and the spy felt daring enough to act on impulse.

"Even though I'd love to see ya all strapped in on that chair, I'm here to offer you an escape plan that won't have you blown into pieces."

Claire could swear she saw a rapid blush enlighten her superior's cold face.

"Who said I trusted you? Did you believe, for a split second, that I'd agree to put my life in a KASMA spy's hands?"

The custodian smirked and shrugged, barely surprised. 

"I have another offer though. Somethin ya might be up for."

Her hands settled on Riley's shoulders and she ran a finger under her chin. The director didn't flinch. 

The second after, Claire had her tongue stuck inside her mouth and her hands locked on her breasts. The scientist froze and let out an low, unwanted groan. The custodian eventually broke the kiss and flicked her tongue over Riley's bottom lip.

"...or, I can just fuck you all night to make all that stress go away until you pull your hed out of your ass." 

The words had the desired effect on the director, but Claire did not expect her to stand up immediately and slap her with an oddly disarming strength. 

The custodian staggered a few steps back and placed a hand against her burning cheek. 

"Language!"

She looked at her superior, who had mysteriously regained her composure in the meantime, and smirked.

"I take that as a yes."

"Shut up" 

Riley snapped, but quickly found herself caught into another brutal kiss. The scientist couldn't recall the last time someone kissed her this way. Being the director had its perks, especially when it came to intimacy where she was still, and always in charge. A sharp thrill of painful pleasure brought her back to reality and she realised that Claire had buried two fingers between her legs.

"Fuck" 

Riley hissed, immediately regretting it.

"Come on Director Yu..." Claire purred against her neck while her arm moved across Riley's chest to block her.  "There's no shame in wanting what ya want. I think we both need that, dontcha?"

The fingers crooked and the scientist's head dropped on Claire's shoulder.

"So wet..." The spy whispered into Riley's ear as she moved her fingers to get a slick sound. "I've always wondered whatsit take to get you wet like dat, whatsit sound like to make you moan, whatsit feel like to be on top..."

A part of Riley wanted Claire to continue while the other wished to smack the custodian's head with a wrench. The nerves of the woman. 

But there was truth in her bluntness, and Riley knew it better than anyone else. 

During the past months, she had hid anything that would potentially betray her harsh and severe facade. She did reward employees who had to be rewarded and took part of the gathering she said she would attend, but the rest of the time, she was simply battling to keep herself as busy as she could between her office and her bedroom, to the point where she would take her food tray and eat on her own.

The few women who had the _privilege_ to enter the director's bedroom usually left early in the morning and did not _dare_ speaking a word about what happened between them and Riley. 

Maybe Claire was right after all. Maybe they needed to face the fact that both KASMA and TranStar had exploited their capacities as much as they could before turning a blind on them when they asked for help. 

Maybe they needed to _'make all that stress go away'._  If they were both to die soon, better make the best of their numbered hours.

Claire, whose uniform had mysteriously vanished, seemed to have perceived the change within Riley's body. Her arm moved away from her chest and cupped her face for a few seconds, her thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek.

This strange moment of odd tenderness lasted until the custodian raised her head to kiss Riley one more time, starting slowly before feeling the urge to press herself against her body again. Riley's hips bucked in response and Claire felt more than happy to oblige, kneeling back down between her legs and pushing her knickers aside. 

She felt a rush of pride travelling through her spine when Riley gasped and tangled her fingers into her hair, pulling just hard enough to send a jolt of heat between the custodian's thighs. 

The director let out a grunt of displeasure when the spy removed her fingers, although quickly replaced by a deliciously surprised moan when she felt Claire's tongue on her clit. She desperately tried to find something witty to say, but the only thing that escaped her lips was a banal "oh fuck" and a thrust forward. 

The custodian did not seem to care. She had one hand on Riley's knee, pushing her legs wider apart while her other arm was hooked around her thigh with her fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her hip bone. 

The director felt her body tense under her touch, taut like a violin cord and so close to breaking. 

Again, Claire seemed to have read her mind. 

"Let go, stop being afraid"

Easier said than done, but Riley was so close to her release that she, for once, did as told.

Her body tightened intensely and she threw her hips against Claire's mouth while her fingers pulled her face as close as she could.

"Shit fuck fuck fuck!" 

The custodian felt her inner muscles clenching around her tongue and tried to hold her in place for as long as she could, until Riley's knees buckled and her whole body crumpled onto Claire's lap, sliding off the chair. 

The director was panting breathlessly against her neck and did not realised she had both arms locked tight around her subordinate's waist.

When she finally stood up, Riley staggered though she immediately tried to hide it. Claire didn't say anything but realised that this woman was really not used to be taken care of.

They both got dressed in silence, and Claire smiled.

"I've always wanted to know what the director's suit looked like, compared to our pods."

Riley, who had once again regained her composure, answered deadpan:

"It looks just like any other executive suit. I just have a small, private bathroom."

Claire's fingers began to dance on Riley's arm.

"Private bathroom eh? Now I'm interested, tell me more..."

"Well" the director started "It's not much, just a toilet, a lavatory and a shower. Alex said I would get a tub but I think he didn't - "

"Riley?"

Claire asked. Something in her eyes betrayed her impatience.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to take me to yer bladdy bedroom."

"Oh."

The custodian shook her head. This woman was simply unbelievable. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's behaviour did surprise Claire. Unlike taking her turn on her, like she assumed the director would have done to assert her dominance once again, she simply took off her uniform and put on a clean top before sliding under the covers. Claire was very unsure of how to react to Riley's sudden change of attitude, but before she could say or do anything, she heard her superior groan something in her pillow while pushing the sheets next to her, inviting Claire to join.

Still silent, the custodian took off her clothes and laid down next to her. Her hands travelled on her Riley's body for a while before eventually settling down on her waist.

After a few minutes of an awkward and deafening silence, Riley sighed and closed the gap between their bodies.

"I wish it all had been different. The research, the crew, the timing. But I've worked so hard to keep this job and bring TranStar constant discoveries and progress. I wanted to prove that I was worthy of this job."

She sighed again.

"I just... I just wish it was different from the start. Being part of the Yu family is not a blessing like people think it is, it's more like... some sort of curse. Don't get me wrong, leading research here was the best thing I've ever done in my life, but I just hate the fact that I owe my uncle and Alex for this job. They just lock you up in their golden cage and kill you if you don't do things  _their_  way. Or simply if you try to get out. I don't know why you told me about the operator, I don't understand why you turned your back on KASMA. Nothing makes sense, it doesn't matter if I die."

Claire's forehead brushed against the back of Riley's neck. 

"KASMA said they'll pick me up, but I know they won't. And it's hard. Because they made me who I am, like TranStar made ya who you are. Because I rely on 'em like you rely on yer people to get ya outta here. They both focked us over but we still wanna believe, cause we need somethin to hang on to, a tiny bit of hope. But we're wrong. There's no hope left if we don't work together."

Her voice imperceptibly broke.

"I don't want to be left here to die, Riley. I used to think it didn't matter but now, I'm just... scared, I guess? I don't know, I hate to feel like this."

It took the director a while to process the spy's confession. 

"The truth is, only a few months ago I would have killed ya if KASMA asked me to. I'd have trashed the whole place just for their recognition and a 'good job' pat on the hed. But deep down in me I knew I wasn't gonna get any. They screwed up real bad this time. Like, it already happened in the past but this is different. They were gonna leave me on my own after I did all their dirty job, leave me to  _die._ "

They both remained silent, still new to each other's presence. Claire felt that Riley was slowly drowsing between her arms but she still had one last question. 

"How did ya find out?"

"Mm?"

"That I was KASMA. How did you do that?"

The scientist wiped her tired eyes and smiled.

"Your overflowing mailbox. Plus Alex warned me. I was surprised KASMA didn't even bother encrypting their emails."

Claire's eyes widened.

"Wait. You hacked  _me?_ "

The director let out a small giggle of pride.

"Of course I hacked  _you._ You're not the only person with IT skills here."

The spy sighed. But she had to hand it to the director, KASMA was using a very simple and archaic technology to protect their emails.

Riley pulled the covers towards her and kicked Claire's ribs in the process. 

"I'm sorry" she apologised, and the custodian did not recall the director ever saying that word before. "I'm not used to sharing my bed with anyone."

Claire smiled.

"It's okay, I ain't either."

"Are you going to kill me in my sleep?"

"Only if ya snore."

 

 - - -

 

The custodian woke up first, old habits die hard. Riley was curled up on her side, facing the wall and wrapped in the covers. She knew the director was an early bird for having seen her in the empty cafeteria while she was cleaning around. Claire found her attractive, Riley made small talk, that was enough.

Claire got up and took a look around. The room was a perfect representation of its owner's mind. Tidy and private but not as lavish as other may have thought. Simple, minimalist and efficient.

She made her way to Riley's terminal. Only one escape pod remaining in the crater. And a shuttle with no pilot.  She sat down on the chair and put her head in her hands. The number of crew members alive had been in constant and alarming decrease over the past few days and Claire wondered how many would make it to Earth. Joan Winslow would be her best bet. Smart and resourceful. Maybe Vijay as well. 

Vijay. 

Vijay she locked inside his own pod. Her friend.

Maybe they could just all go back on Earth and forget all that shit. Try at least. 

Claire stood up and walked back to the bed. Riley was still asleep but had somehow got rid of the covers and was no longer facing the wall. Even asleep she seemed to be worrying.

Claire sat down and ran her finger along Riley's leg. She almost felt guilty to take advantage of her sleep, but the impulse to study her features was too strong. She had never seen her wearing anything besides her TranStar uniform, and there was almost no chance she would see her in underwear ever again. Her thighs were still slightly red from last night, presenting a more vulnerable but human part of herself.

Claire did not care much for what would happen back on Earth but she could only hope Riley wouldn't reveal her true occupation. Maybe one day, when all this would be buried deep down with their pasts, they might be friends. But that was a huge assumption to make, and Claire was not ready for another wave of disappointment. 

Looking at Riley again she noticed the several faded scars on her arms and ribs. It intrigued her, she thought the director was kind of a lab rat who never set a foot outside. Maybe one day she would know their stories?  
Claire combed Riley's hair, so soft against her fingers, wondering whether to wake her up now or wait longer.

The custodian had a simple plan. 

Just her, Riley and Vijay on an escape pod. 

And freedom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I realised the whole part in which Claire undressed Riley is gone!!! I'm a bit lazy to write it again so please don't think I'm stupid and don't know how annoying it is to get rid of a transtar uniform


End file.
